A Vacation Can Change Your Life
by cassymae
Summary: A highschool student meets her dream man on vacation, however has to leave. See what happens when he shows up to her school.....ok it sucks, deal with it
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, a new story, I uhhh…misplaced my papers that I had written for The Boy Next Door…so deal with this for a few, please and thank you!

"Hey Jessi!" I yelled walking up the steps to school.

"Cassy, what's up?"

"Wishing I was still sleeping instead of here at hell."

She laughed, "Agreeable. What'd you do the last two weeks? Sorry we couldn't hang out."

"It's cool, I went up to Cape Cod in Massachusetts. Met these two awesome guys."

"Were they hot?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled.

She sat down on a stair. "Tell me all about it."

"Ok, I was sitting on the beach, writing as I always do…."

"Watch out!!" Someone shouted.

I looked up and a football whizzed passed my face. I grabbed it and stood up. Two people ran over.

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool." I said tossing him the football.

"My names Randy and that's my brother John."

"Nice to meet ya, my names Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassy."

"You new here?" John asked.

"I'm visiting family for two weeks."

"Cool, where you're from?" Randy asked taking a seat on my huge towel I had laid out.

"Boring ol' Kansas.'

"Really?" John asked surprised.

I nodded, "Why?"

"My dad got a new job, so we're moving either to Missouri, Kansas or Texas."

"Dude that sucks, don't come to Kansas unless you have too, it's hella boring."

"We ended up hanging out for the rest of my stay. I really got to know them and started to like Randy."

"Did you two ever do anything?" She asked, being nosy.

"Nothing big, we kissed and made out a couple times."

"Lucky you! I was stuck babysitting my cousins!"

"That blows, I wish you could've come with me you would've loved John."

"Well, I'm not that lucky." She pouted.

I pushed her playfully. "Come on, lets get today over with." 


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYONE. JESSI IS ONE OF MY BEST GIRLS THOUGH

"Isn't this where Cassy goes to school?? Randy questioned pulling into a parking spot.

"Yeah," John laughed, "What are the chances of this?"

"What?"

"We met this awesome chick and she lives where dads job relocated."

Randy smirked, "That is pretty weird."

John hopped out first and smoothed down the Patriots jersey he was wearing and tightened the belt on his baggy jeans.

Randy buttoned up a black shirt over his white wife-beater.

They walked into the office and received their schedules.

"So Jessi," I said plopping down next to her at lunch, "Apparently we have two new incredibly sexy seniors."

"I've heard." She rolled her eyes, "I haven't caught their name, only how fuckable they are." Jessi and I laughed.

I met John up at lunch, "Ok, I don't remember _ever_ getting this many offers in a short period of time."

"So you too huh?" John grinned.

"Wonder if Cassy has this lunch?"

"Let's ask."

We walked up to a table full of guys.

"Do you know if Cassy Adams has this lunch?"

"She's probably creating hell with Jessi."

"Dunno man, sorry."

"Thanks." We said and tried another.

"Hello Ladies, do any of you happen to know if Cassy Adams has this lunch?"

One girl snorted. "Yeah, she does, but who cares? You two can eat with us." She flirted.

"No thanks." I said quickly. "Ok," I said walking away, "All we got to do is find her." I said looking around.

"Found her." John said.

"Where?"

"Come on."

"Ok, tell me more about your trip." Jessi eagerly said.

I laughed, "It was fun, you are just as big of a smartass as John."

"What about Randy?"

"He's incredible sexy, fun nice and great to hang around."

"Ya know, half the girls in this school agree with you on the sexy part."

I spun around, "Randy!? John!? What are you two doing here?" I asked, jumping up excitedly, hugging them both.

"Dads job chose here." John said.

"That's awesome! I didn't think I'd ever see you two again."

Jessi cleared her throat.

"My bad, Jessi, meet Randy and John. Boys meet Jessi my best girl.

"Nice too meet you." Rand said taking a seat to my right. John sat on Jessi's left.

"So you two are the new seniors?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Cool, so are you two going to play any sports or something?"

"Football." They both said.

"Awesome, can't wait to see ya play on Friday." I said.

Jessi and John had Randy and I rolling by the end of lunch. We agreed to meet up after school.

Jessi and I made our way to the weight room, talking about the boys. We changed into baggy gym shorts and wife-beaters. We walked into the room and everyone got silent.

"Only Jessi and Cassy this year?" Some guy groaned.

We looked at each other and thought, 'Gay!'

Coach blew his whistle getting everyone's attention. "Got two new boys this year, respect em!" We locked eyes with each other. All eyes were on us as they walked over.

"Fancy seeing you two so soon." John smiled showing his dimples.

We joked around with them all hour.

The rest of the day went by fast. All four of us met up by the doors after school.

"Ladies, I hate to break it to ya, but we can't do shit." Randy said.

"Coach called practice." John explained.

"Oh that sucks." I said disappointed.

"Practice ends at five, if you want to meet us at the field at 530, we can chill after that."

"Sounds great, see ya guys then."

Jessi and I made our way to my car. "My house to get dolled up?" I questioned.

"Yup."

Ok, I apologize for the lines and crap, but its not spacing correctly on my computer, so my bad. Well, there's chapter two and I'll probably have 3 and 4 up as soon as I type them!


	3. Chapter 3

**For Some reason, this isn't coming out the way its supposed to, but please bare with me.**

"Do I look ok?" I questioned looking in the mirror. I had on a pair of light denim jeans that hugged all the right places, and a tight but comfortable black System Of A Down shirt on. I had crunched up my hair so my blonde and red streaks showed, applied light make up, hoop earrings, and black and white sneakers.

"Cass, you look fine."

I smiled at Jessi. She had on a pair of tight boot-cut jeans on, and a tight camo shirt. Her hair was pulled back, light make up and combat boots.

"Trying to impress John?" I teased.

"Like your not trying to impress Randy?" She laughed.

_**RANDY'S P.O.V.**_

"Hit the showers!" Coach yelled ending practice.

"Hey, did I see you two hanging out with Cassy and Jessi earlier?" Trevor, a guy on our team asked.

"Yeah, why?"

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" John asked, a little agitated.

"Those girls are so damn hilarious! And party animals, but they're like little sisters to me and a bunch of the guys, so watch how you treat them." He warned.

"We don't intend to hurt them in anyway." I said honestly.

"Plus, we only met Jessi today and Cassy like 3 weeks ago." John stated.

"Hey, I'm just warning and one more thing, don't piss them off, their paybacks are a bitch."

I looked at John; "We better watch our backs then." He agreed.

We pulled up to the field about 5:15, got out and went down to the locker rooms.

Jessi knocked, "Cover up what you don't want seen." And walked in, with me behind her.

"Thanks for knocking this time." Trevor said walking up.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Damn girls, looking good, whatcha doing?" Jeff asked.

"Not you." I smirked.

"OOOO!!!" The locker room rang. He flipped me off smiling.

"Your boys are still getting ready."

We blushed.

"I want to talk to you two outside." We followed Trevor out into the bleachers.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you two and the new kids?"

"I met them almost three weeks ago in Massachusetts. Randy and I kissed; I came back here, their dads company re-located here and here we are." I told him.

"I saw you for at lunch."

"It was harmless flirting Trevor." Jessi said.

He looked at her, then me, before nodding. "I gave them a heads up about you two."

We groaned.

"I just said that your like little sisters to a bunch of guys, like myself and that your guy's paybacks are a bitch."

Jessi grinned, "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

He flipped her off, I laughed.

"Be careful with them, ok? I don't want to see you two hurt." He said sincerely.

"We won't get hurt, and we'll be careful, I promise." I said hugging him.

"Better go get your boys."

"We plan on it." Jessi smiled.

We walked back into the locker room to find it empty.

"What the hell?"

"Maybe there at their cars?"

"Let's go then."

We walked up to the parking lot and saw them standing by their truck, accompanied by some of the guys.

"What's up fellas?" I asked.

They didn't respond.

"It's best to say something." Adam teased.

"Looking good Jessi." John said walking up and hugging her.

She blushed.

"Wow Cass, you look great." Randy kissed my cheek.

I smiled, "Thanks Ran, so what do you and John want to do?"

"Eat, I'm starving."

"Guys are always hungry." I laughed.

"You two hungry?" John asked.

"Jessi is! She's got a bottom less pit for a stomach!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" She yelled playfully chasing me. I ran on the other side of the truck, to my car, than to the grass where she caught. She tripped me so I fell, but I grabbed her, bringing her down with me. We sat up laughing.

"So I take it we're going out for dinner?" John smiled.

"You bet." Jessi laughed.

The guys came over and helped us up.

"You two are incredibly playful." Randy laughed.

"Yup, sisters always are." I replied.

I drove Randy back to his house at eleven.

"Next time, I drive, this isn't right." He smiled.

"What's not right?"

"I'm supposed to be the one who drives you home, walks you to your door, and kisses you goodnight."

I blushed like crazy.

"Well, how about I do that tonight and you can tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

I opened up his door, walked him up to his house door and hugged him. I pulled back slightly, looked up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I am extremely sorry the format of this story is messed up, I do not know how to fix it, so the different paragraphs are bolded._

**The next day I decided to look cute. I straightened my hair, put on my favorite star earrings, light, but sexy make-up, a short skirt and a white baby-doll tee. I slipped on some flip-flops to complete my outfit. **

**I picked up Jessi on my way to school. She wore tight jeans with a white tight t-shirt.**

"**Cute Jessi."**

"**Same for you."**

"**Thanks. I had so much fun last night, did you?"**

"**Yup! John's so sweet and funny!"**

**On our way to school we told each other about our nights.**

We walked up the steps and were stopped by Trevor.

"Hey girls."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"First off, should I be worried with your two's sudden urge to look good?"

"Shut up, no you shouldn't." Jessi said.

"Bullshit, but second and most importantly, Cassy, Kayla's back; so watch your mouth."

"What?" I yelled pissed.

"Calm down." He said sternly, "Keep your mouth shut and don't start shit! You don't need to be getting suspended."

I glared at him; he knows all too well the short fuse and wild temper I have. "Fine, but if that bitch starts shit, I'm a finish it."

He shook his head and walked off towards the guys.

"This days getting off to a good start." I said sarcastically.  
"Cass, do what Trev. says, you can't afford to get into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

_RANDY'S P.O.V_

"**Do you like Cassy?" Trevor asked.**

**I looked at him curiously.**

"**Yes or no?"**

"**Yeah, I do, why?"**

**He nodded, ignoring my question. "John do you like Jessi?"**

"**Yeah, she's awesome."**

"**Why?" I asked again.**

"**Just wanted to know, make sure their not getting played."**

"**I told- -"**

"**I know you said you wouldn't do that kind of crap, but I love those two girls, I've known them since we were in diapers. I've seen them hurt before and I don't want to again."**

"**Ok man, nothing like that's going to happen." John said.**

"**Good." Trevor said and walked off.**

**We walked up to the girls, Cassy looked pissed.**

"**It's like 7:20 am and you already look mad, what's up?"**

**She glared at me and walked off.**

"**Her arch enemy is back, found out a few minutes ago. She'll be better after 1****st**** hour." Jessi explained.**

"**What'd this enemy do? She looks ready to kill?"**

"**Which is why I should go find her. I'll explain about Kayla later." And ran off.**

"**Kayla, whoever she is, most have done something extremely bad." John said,**

**I nodded and walked into school.**

"Cass, I know what she pulled, but you can't afford to lose it this year. Just take deep breaths."

I looked at Jessi and sighed.

"The war between you two has been going on for years, you've both fought, played pranks and hurt each other, but this year; its about us, not her. Be the better person, don't cave." She preached.

I cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Yeah, I know but what I've done to her is nothing compared to what she's done to me."

**We (Jessi, John, Randy & I) were sitting at lunch when a couple people came over. I looked up and shot up out of my chair, "Can we help you?" I asked Kayla, Bobby, Melody and Zack.**

"**Just wanted to say hello since we haven't spoken in so long." She smirked.**

"**Well, bye." I waved her off and sat down.**

"**Was that Kayla?" John asked.**

**I nodded, watching them walk back to their table.**

The week went by, with Kayla and her gang popping up to annoy me, at random times, so I made sure I had someone with me at all times.

After the game on Friday, Jessi and I were sitting in the stands waiting for the boys and Trevor, when someone walked up and sat down.

"Hey sexy." Bobby whispered in my ear.

I instantly felt sick to my stomach, "What do you want?" I asked, shaky.

He rubbed my bare thigh, "You."

"Jessi, get the guys now!"

She ran off quickly.

"Get away from me."

"Why would I do that? You were so good the first time, I decided to come back for more."

I attempted to stand up, but he yanked me on his lap, "Bobby stop, let me go." I said panicky.

He smirked and slipped his hand up my shirt. "My these have grown. What's it been, four years?"

"Bobby, please." I pleaded.

He kissed me roughly.

I tensed up.

He put his hand on my thigh and started inching it up.

Jessi, please hurry

I started to get up, but he smacked me against the bleachers.

"Stop, please!" I cried out.

He kissed me again, but thankfully this time it was interrupted.

"I'ma fucking kill you Bobby, I swear!!!"

I looked up and Jessi hugged me tightly as tears rolled down my face.

**I saw Trevor beating the shit out of him. Bobby's no small man, he's stocky, 6'0, but can't compare to Trev at 6'2, and solid muscle.**

"I told you last time, never lay a fucking finer on her! You worthless piece of shit!" Randy and John grabbed him off of Bobby.

**He slowly got to his feet. His nose and mouth were bleeding, and he spit out blood.**

"**All I wanted was another good time. Last time wasn't, since she was a virgin, but I changed that and it was fun."**

**That time John and Randy pounced on him.**

**I leaned into Jessi and started bawling even harder.**

**Trevor walked to me and picked me up. I buried my face into his neck and clung to him.**

**He sat down and rubbed my back, calming me down.**

"**Lil' sis, it's ok, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He said soothingly in my ear.**

I rubbed Cassy's back till she fell asleep.

"John, Randy, come on, let's go." I said standing up, not letting Cassy fall.

"Did he really…" Randy trailed off.

"Yeah, he did." Jessi stated. "He was just going to ruff her up a bit at first, but then I walked in. He grabbed me and Cassy pleaded that she'd do anything if I didn't get hurt." Jessi hung her head. "But the time I got Trevor and came back, he… he was gone and Cassy was curled up into a ball in the corner. Kayla sent him to… too rape her. That's the main reason they don't get along."

The guys looked at me shocked.

"It's true." I said placing Cassy in the truck. "I found him a week or so later and almost killed him. I sent him to the hospital, I broke most his ribs, his left arm, fucked up his right arm, his right leg, collar bone, his nose, knocked some teeth out and almost smashed his skull in. But it's nothing compared to what he did to Cassy."

"Wow, you are their big brother." John said still shocked.

"Yeah…." I sighed, and pulled Jessi into a hug.

"How could he? How could anyone do that?" Randy asked bewildered.

"I don't know but that's why I'm so protective."

"Understandable. So where are you taking her?" Randy asked.

"Her house. I want to stay but I have to be at work at 4 am. Do you two think you could stay with them tonight?"

"Of course." Randy answered, without hesitation.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Randy drive Cassy's car, Jessi go with him, John drive your truck and follow us."

We all go into our vehicles and drove to Cassy's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again, I apologize for the format, bolded parts of different paragraphs!**_

I walked in the door with Cassy in my arms.

"Where are her parents at?" John asked, following me up to her room.

"Mom works nights at the railroad, she won't get home till about 7 or 8 am."

"Damn."

"Help yourself to whatever you can find in the house."

"Ok." They shrugged and headed to the kitchen.

Jessi helped me get Cassy into some pajama pants and a huge wrestling t-shirt. I pulled the covers over her, gave her a kiss on the forehead, hugged Jessi and left.

IN THE KITCHEN 

"**I can't believe Cassy had to go through that, that pisses me off." I said popping' open a coke.**

"**I know, no one deserves that." John agreed.**

"**Grab Jessi something." I said before we headed upstairs.**

**We walked in on Jessi changing.**

**I instantly turned around, "John!" I smacked him.**

"**My bad." He blushed.**

"**It's ok, I'm done."**

"**Sorry Jessi."**

"**It's cool, so where are you guy's sleeping tonight?"**

**We shrugged our shoulders.**

"**There's only one guest bedroom, and I'm sleeping there. One of you can stay here and one can sleep in my bed. I know Cassy'd like having a male around and so would I after tonight."**

"**I'll stay here, John go with Jessi."**

**He smiled.**

"**It's late, I'm going to bed." He followed Jessi and shut the door behind him.**

**I took off my shirt and slowly slid under the covers. I left my jeans on, not the most comfortable thing, but I didn't want Cassy waking up and freak out. I lay there, watching her sleep for quite awhile before I too crashed.**

I rolled onto my side, well tried. I opened my eyes, my head was on someone's chest and their arm was draped over my back. I looked up and saw Randy. He looked so cute when he slept. I tried to move his arm, but he woke up.

"Sorry, I couldn't get up." I blushed

_She's so cute_

"It's fine, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"Cassy, you can talk to me," He said softly, rubbing my cheek with his thumb, "I won't judge or anything."

I looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. I sighed and laid my head back on his chest. "Sorry you had to witness that."

"If John or I had known what he'd done, we wouldn't have let you and Jessi out of our sight."

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because we care about you two. And the fact that John's crushing on Jessi and I like you might also have something to do with it." He smiled.

I smiled as well.

**The whole day was spent watching movies, playing pool and just laying around. All four of us really got to know each other and the more I found out about Randy, the more I liked him. We were eating when my mom walked into the kitchen. Everyone got quiet.**

"**Sorry if we were being loud." I said giving my mom a hug.**

"**You weren't, my body demands food." She smiled.**

**I chuckled, "Mom, Jessi, Randy & John are here."**

"**Who?"**

"**You should know Jessi, I mean she's practically lived here for 17 years now."**

"**I know who Jessi is, smartass, I meant whose Randy & John."**

"**They two guys from Massachusetts you met. Their dads job chose here."**

"**Really, that's cool. So I'm guessing that's their truck that was in the driveway when I got home this morning?"**

"**Yeah, we ran into Bobby last night…."**

"**Did he do anything? Are you ok?" Mom asked, concerned.**

"**He tried, but Trevor, John and Randy came to my rescue. Trev had to work early so he asked if they'd stay."**

"**Oh, ok." She nodded in understanding. "I'm glad your ok, I think I'd have gotten to him before Trevor this time."**

"**You'd kill him if you did!" Jessi laughed.**

**The guys gave us questioning looks.**

"**Mom 2 kick boxes and has a black belt in karate! I wouldn't mess with her." Jessi smiled.**

**Mom laughed, "I'm cooking dinner at 7-7:30, you boys are welcome to stay and invite your parents. If you're going to be over here a lot I want to meet them."**

"**Yes maim." Randy said**

"**What would ya'll like?"**

"**Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread." Jessi's mouth watered.**

"**Alright Jess," Mom chuckled. "Is that ok with everyone?"**

**We nodded.**

"**I'm taking your car to the store, take mine if** **ya need to."**

"**Ok mom, thanks." I gave her a hug and a kiss.**

"**Yo Cass, your moms tight."**

"**Yeah John, I know."**

Dinner went really well, Randy and John's parents were pretty tight and mom got along with them well. Carole, their mom helped mine clean up so they could talk while Bob, their dad talked to us.

"**Dude, your dad used to be a wrestler, that is so cool." I spilled out during lunch.**

**They chuckled.**

"**So, you two plan on following in his footsteps?" Jessi asked curiously.**

"**Of course!"**

Sorry, its so short. Next chapter up more than likely tonight!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Once again, I apologize for the format….**_

**My 18****th**** birthday was the day after graduation.**

"**Happy birthday baby." Randy said kissing me.**

"**Thanks babe." I kissed him back.**

**Yup, your thinking right, Me, Cassy Adams, is dating Randy Orton, have been for about 8 months now, almost the same amount of time that Jessi and John have been dating.**

Last night was a blast. I had the entire football team over plus Jessi. We all got drunk, danced, swam and sang karaoke, and were probably going to do it all over again tonight to celebrate me turning 18.

I snuggled up against Randy's bare chest and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He kissed my forehead and we both went back to sleep.

**The next thing I know, Jessi's waking me up.**

"**What?" I asked annoyed.**

"**Get up, we got shopping to do."**

"**Give me 15."**

"**Ok, be ready."**

**I quietly got out of bed and took a five-minute shower and dressed in shorts and a concert tee. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my wallet, cell and left my room.**

"**Am I driving or are you?" I asked grabbing a granola bar.**

"**I am."**

"**Trevor? Why are you going?"**

"**It's my treat." He smiled.**

"**Aww! Thank you!" I gave him a big hug.**

**We piled into his doge extended cab and headed towards the mall.**

Trevor spent about $300 on me, even though I insisted it was way too much.

"I work hard for my money and I can spend it anyway I want." He reminded me.

I stopped arguing after that.

**Mom, Trev, Jessi, John and I were all goofing around in the pool when Randy said he wanted to talk to me.**

**I looked at everyone and they shrugged.**

**He led me to my room and sat next to me on my bed.**

"**Cassy, you know I love you right? And that I'd do anything for you?"**

"**Randy, you're scaring me." My voice shook.**

**He pulled something out of my nightstand, and got off my bed, kneeling on the floor.**

**My eyes bugged out.**

"**Cassy, ever since I met you in Mass. I knew you were the one for me. When I moved here, it was a blessing. I love you with all my heart and always will, I've never felt like this before. I know we've only been dating for 8 months so it's too soon for marriage, but I'm giving you a promise ring. A promise that you will become my wife one day, a promise to love you till the day I die. Will you accept this ring?"**

**I was balling, I was so happy. I nodded, "Yes, Randy."**

**He grinned and slipped the ring onto my finger.**

"**I love you." I said pulling him on top of me for a kiss.**

**(You can guess what happened)**

**Sorry, its so short!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, you know the format 

The next day I woke up early and smiled, remembering last night. I hopped into the shower, got out and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

I kissed Randy's forehead before heading to the kitchen.

**When Jessi saw me, she tackled me to the floor.**

"**Let me see it! Let me see it!" She squealed.**

**I showed her the ruby red, teardrop ring he bought me.**

"**It's so beautiful! I'm happy for you two!" She squeezed the breath out of me.**

"**Jessi let Cass breathe babe."**

"**Thanks John." I said getting back on my feet.**

**He pulled me in for a hug. "I'm happy for you two, you guys are perfect for each other." He smiled, showing his dimples.**

"**Thanks John, I'm excited."**

"**I can tell." Trev. Said from behind John.**

**I ran and jumped on him, he spun me around, "Let's talk outside." He carried me out to the deck and sat me down on the railing.**

"**Baby sis, I'm happy for you. You and Randy make the perfect couple. I've never seen you this happy before, ever."**

"**Thanks Trev, it means a lot coming from you."**

**He smiled at me, but something was missing in his eyes.**

"**Trevor, what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing, why?"**

**I pointed a finger at him, "You can't lie to me, plus your eyes give you away, so spill."**

**He sighed and walked to me, "It feels like I'm being replaced…"**

"**Aww! Trevor Lee, no one can ever take your place. You're my big brother/dad. You've been so since I was one! We have a bong unlike anyone else. You'll always be in my heart and, the day I do get married, I want you to walk me down the aisle."**

**He blinked back tears and hugged me tightly.**

"**I'll always love you bro!"**

"**Love you too sis!"**

My mom's reaction was like Jessi's except she didn't tackle me. She was excited, but new before hand, since Randy got her permission.

That night Randy took me out and I stayed at his house for the night.

_There's a reason its so short, that's all their was needed for this chapter! _


	8. Chapter 8

A month or so later later

**I jumped up and headed straight for the bathroom. After I threw up I brushed my teeth and went on with my day.**

**However, my bathroom trips were becoming more frequent.**

**My doorbell rang at 1pm. I wondered who it was, since I told everyone earlier this morning that I wasn't feeling well, so I wanted to be by myself. I opened the door and Trevor walked in.**

"**Trev, I don't feel good, I just wanna lay around."**

**He shoved a bag in my hand, "Come out when your done." And pushed me upstairs.**

**I opened the grocery bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. My eyes got wide; it never occurred to me that I could be carrying a kid. I followed the instructions and went downstairs to wait.**

**"Trev, why?"**

"**You got all the signs, but I'm the only one that's noticed, except your mom. We talked and I picked you up a test."  
"It never crossed my mind."**

"**When's the last time you two didn't use a condom?"**

**I shifted on the couch. I talk to him about almost everything, but my sex life! After all he's like my brother!**

"**Graduation night and my birthday."**

"**Damn it." He whispered.**

"**Trev, it's not like it was on purpose! We just forgot it's not like you use a condom every time you fuck!"**

"**I haven't fucked anyone for quite some time thank you, and I only forgot once!"**

**He took a deep breath. "Bring it down here, and we'll find out together."**

**I nodded, grabbed it and came back downstairs.**

"**Ok, I'm going to turn it over on the count of three." I said nervously.**

**He nodded.**

**We both took deep breaths.**

**I turned it over and my heart stopped: POSITIVE**

I dropped the test and fell back onto the couch.

"Oh…. my…god…"Was all I could say.

Trevor stood there, stunned.

"Trevy, what am I going to do? How will I tell my mom? How will Randy take it?" I said shaky and crying.

He bent down in front of me. "Cassandra, it's gonna be ok. This isn't the end of the world. Your mom already thinks you are, so it won't come as such a shock. And well, Randy helped create the child that's forming inside you, and he's a man, so he'll stick by your side. Plus, you'll have Jessi, John and myself to help you. You know we'd never turn our backs on you. We all love you too much, but you need to tell them."

"I know, but this is still a shock."

"I know baby girl, but with me by your side, you'll be alright."

I smiled at him and hugged him tight.

I picked up the phone and looked at Trev, he nodded. I dialed Randy's cell first, but no answer; so I called Jessi.

"Hey, Jessi," I said shaky.

"Cass, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah, John's with me."

"That's cool, I need to talk to him too. Do you know where Randy's at?"

"Nope, haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, ok…" I paused, "How soon can you be here?"

"Give me five."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

**I tried to call Randy again, but he didn't answer. Go figure, the one time I really need to get a hold of him, his ass won't answer.**

"**We'll get a hold of him, don't worry sis." Trev said hugging me.**

**I heard tires squeal, then Jessi came running in, "Is everything alright? Are you ok? Is mom ok?" She said without breathing.**

"**Jessi, calm down, take a seat." Trevor said getting up, motioning for her to sit there.**

"**We need you to calm down before we can tell you."**

"**Tell us what? Is everybody ok?" John asked, running in.**

"**John, take a seat, you both need to be calm." He waited a few minutes. "Ok, I don't know if anyone's noticed Cassy acting different lately."**

"**I have, but its probably PMS." Jessi said.**

"**Well, it's not. It's serious, Cassy?"**

**I couldn't look at them, "I…I'm…" I stopped as tears started flowing, "Jessi I'm pregnant." I said breaking down. I heard them gasp, then arms around me.**

"**Oh my god, are you sure?"**

"**I bought her a test, it came out positive, and she's got a doctors appointment tomorrow at one."**

**Jessi hugged me tighter and was crying as well. "It'll be ok baby, I'll be here every step of the way. I promise, I love you sis."**

**John sat their opened mouthed, unable to speak.**

I laid a blanket over Cassy on the couch, and motioned for them to follow me into the kitchen. We sat down on the stools by the island.

"John, do you know where Randy's at?"

"He didn't look at me."

"John, you better tell me where that boy is." I said angry.

"He's not with someone else if that's what your thinking."

"Good, cuz' I'd kill him.

"Yeah, me too."

"Where is he then?"

"His recruiter called him today."

"Recruiter for what?"

"Ran signed up to join the Marines a while back, and they called him in again today. They've called him up there a couple times in the past few months…"

"Is that why he gave her the ring?"

He nodded, "He wanted to give it to her incase he got shipped of, he wanted to make sure he got it."

"Has he mentioned the Marines to Cassy?"

"Not that I know of."

"What?" I yelled, "So he's probably getting shipped off and that's going to leave Cassy alone with no baby daddy! I'ma hurt that goddamn brother of yours John."

_**Marines? What? How? Why?**_** I sat upright, listening to their conversation **_**How could her have joined and not told me?**_

**DING DONG**

**I ran to the door and looked through the peephole, as they piled out of the kitchen, and saw Randy.**

"**You mention anything about me being pregnant and I will kill you, ok?" I glared, making John shrink back, Jessi and Trev nodded.**

**I opened the door.**

"**Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He kissed me cheek.**

"**Where ya been?"**

"**Errands."**

**I looked at his eyes; they said that was a lie.**

"**Bullshit, where ya been?"**

**He sighed and looked down near his feet. "My recruiter called me and told me some news."**

"**Recruiter for what, the Marines?" I said pissed.**

**He looked shocked and nodded.**

"**What'd he say Randy?"**

**He didn't say a word.**

"**Randy, what'd he say?" I asked testy.**

"**I leave for boot camp in a couple days."**

"**WHAT?" I yelled surprised.**

"**Cassy, go upstairs." Trevor said pulling me out of the doorway, "Jessi taker her up there."**

**She nodded, noticing the flame in Trevor's eyes.**

"**Come on Cassy." She said pushing me. We got to my room and I slammed the door. I threw myself on my bed. "Jessi, what am I going to do? I can't raise this kid by myself." I cried.**

**She lay down beside me, "You won't be alone. You've got your mom, Trev, John, and me. We're going to be here for you, your not alone I promise." She hugged me.**

**I understood that they'll be here, but I want Randy, the daddy to be here…but he's leaving.**

_TREVOR'S P.O.V._

When I heard Cassy's door slam, I moved and pointed Randy into the living room, he sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I said trying not to yell.

"I forgot I signed up before we moved here, and I totally forgot about it."  
"When'd you find out?" I said sitting in the chair across from him.

"Two weeks before graduation."

"That was almost two months ago!" I yelled.

"I know but they called me in and got my physical, health records and all that."

"Why and how did you afford to give Cassy that ring?"

"They gave me a couple thousand for signing up and almost ready to go to camp."

"How much did the ring cost?"

"Enough."

I glared at him.

"It was close to two thousand."

"Why'd you give it to her on her birthday?"

"They told me I might be getting shipped off in a couple months. I wanted to make sure I gave it to her, so I gave it to her on her birthday."

"Why didn't you tell her then?"

"I didn't want her to be mad or depressed."

"Well you fucked that up bro." John said angry.

"I know, I didn't want her to find out like this…" Randy said, his hand in his hands.

"When you leaving?"

"Two days."

"That's a hell of a notice." I snarled.

"I didn't know it'd be that short of a time!" He defended himself.

"I don't give a shit! You could have told her so it wouldn't be such a shock!" I yelled in his face.

"Bro you needa leave." John said, "Trev go check on Cassy."

I glared at Randy and went upstairs.

_JOHN'S P.O.V._

I looked at my brother, "Randy you fucked up."

"I know." Randy said looking down. "I wish it wasn't like this," He said sadly.

"Well, it is. Go home, your not going to talk to her tonight." I said opening up the front door.

Randy hung his head and sighed, "Tell her I love her. I'll be back tomorrow."

_JESSI'S P.O.V._

Trev came in and got in on the other side of the bed. Cassy snuggled up to him.

"I'm going to talk to John." When I got to the door I looked back and saw Trev rubbing her back, whispering words I couldn't hear.

I sat by John on the couch.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"She's calmed down a little, but she's still upset. Trevor's up there with her, how'd it go down here?"

He explained everything to me, "I know you love your brother, but not telling us was fucking stupid."

"I know, and he is in the wrong, but he deserves to know he's gonna be a daddy."

I sighed, "I know, but that's not for us to tell. She'll tell him sometime."

Ok, I don't know if anyone actually reads this, but I'd appreciate if at least one person could tell me. I don't care if you review to tell me this story sucks, that'd a better review than none at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Once again, formats messed up, different paragraphs are bolded or non._

The next day Randy came by and wanted to talk, but I ignored him and spend all day in my bed, wanting to be alone. I went to the doctors, they did some tests; turns out I am pregnant, almost exactly two months to be exact. I went back home and lay in bed going over everything in my head over and over again until I fell asleep.

"**Cassy, get up." **

**I pulled the pillow over my head.**

"**Cassy now!" Trevor yelled, pulling all my covers off me and onto the floor.**

"**What?" I yelled back sitting up.**

"**Get up, get ready, we're leaving in an hour."**

"**Where we going?"**

"**Just get ready." He said leaving my room.**

**I did my morning routine and looked through my closest. I didn't really give a shit what I looked like today so I threw on some black baggy gym shorts and a white t-shirt, followed by Randy's old football jersey.**

**I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom, Jessi and of course Trevor. "Mom, why you up?"**

"**She's coming with us." Trevor said.**

"**Where we going?"**

"**Eat, then we'll leave."**

"**Just tell me!"**

"**Cassy just fucking eat! You and the baby need food!" Trevor yelled.**

**I glared at him and made myself a bowl of cereal.**

**When I was done we all got into my moms black SUV.**

"**Now can I know where we're going?"**

"**We're seeing Randy off at the airport." Mom said.**

"**No! Take me home." I demanded.**

"**Cassy, you need to." Jessi said.**

"**No, he's an asshole! Take me home!" I said angry.**

"**No, you need to do this and possible tell him he's going to be a daddy." My mom said sternly.**

**I crossed my arms and looked out the window.**

RANDY'S P.O.V

I paced nervously near the terminal waiting for Cassy to show up.

"Randy, she's here." John said hand on my shoulder.

I looked over and saw her being practically dragged to me by Trevor. "Cassy you two talk and I mean it."

I looked at her; she looked stressed.

"Cassy, I'm sorry."

She didn't look at me.

I reached up and touched her cheek softly, "Baby please look at me."

She did.

"I know I should have told you, but I got scared." I admitted.

"Why were you scared?"

"Because I'm leaving the woman I love to join to Marines."

She looked at me with eyes of sadness. "You know I love you, but I'm upset that you lied."

"I know, and you have every reason to be, I want you to know that I love you and always will, ok?"

She nodded.

I kissed her.

"Flight to San Diego California is now boarding."

"That's me." I said sadly.

Cassy nodded.

I put my forehead against hers, "Love you baby, I'll see you soon."

She pulled me into the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. She pulled back first, "I love you Randy."

"Love you too."

I said my goodbyes and boarded the plane, not knowing what was in store for me or my future.

**THANK YOU TOO ALL ****THE**** PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!!! ****I**** REALLY APPERICATE IT!!!!!!! I'LL HAVE TO NEXT CHAPTER UP LATER TONIGHT!**

**CASSY**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS CHAPTER JUMPS AROUND A LOT A FIRST!!!!!!**

I ran to John crying.

He put his arms around me, "It'll be ok, you'll see him in a couple months."

_**IF**_** only that had been true; it's been six months without seeing him, a telephone call or a letter. John heard he got himself into some trouble, which made him stay longer with no communication. **

I was eight months pregnant and defiantly showing, every time Jessi saw me, she just loved too point it out. "Hey Cass, you're huge! Do you got like 10 kind there?" I'd smack her and tell her to shut up, which always made me laugh.

"Hey Trev!" I yelled from my room.

"Yes Cass?" He said walking into my room.

"I'm bored." I whined.

He rolled his eyes, "There's nothing I can do about that."

"Bull, you can play a game with me!" I smiled.

"You and your board games." He laughed.

"**Come on Cassy, one more push." The doctor said.**

"**I can't do it." I said exhausted.**

"**Yes you can, squeeze my hand." Trevor said.**

"**Come on baby, you can do it." My mom said calmly.**

**I pushed.**

"**Congratulations, it's a boy."**

**I smiled, then felt another contraction.**

**10 minutes later I pushed out another kid.**

"**It's a girl." The doctor smiled.**

**My head fell back onto my pillow.**

"**What you like to name them Ms. Adams?"**

"**Aiden Lee Orton and Jayden Marie Orton."**

**My mom and Trevor smiled at me. The nurse nodded and left, I passed out.**

I woke up to John the next day.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how ya feeling?"

"Sore." I laughed. "Where's everyone?"

"Home and work. Trevor had to work this morning, and took Jessi last night when he was leaving. I volunteered to stay."

I smiled at him; he's been just as protective as Trevor lately. "Thanks John, I appreciate it."

He smiled, "No problem for my future sister in law and best friend."

I smiled, then frowned. I really missed Randy and not hearing from him has been tuff.

John noticed my mood change, "So you want to meet your beautiful kids?"

"Yes!!" I said excitedly.

He called the nurse and she brought them in. Aiden was in my left arm and Jayden was in my right.

"They're so beautiful." I said crying happy tears.

"Here, take Aiden." I handed him off to John.

I cooed over Jayden, she opened her eyes and I gasped. She had thee brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. "John, she has her fathers eyes, but brighter." I said happily.

I switched with John and stared at Aiden. He also has blue eyes, but they were a deep blue.

"Ok, so they inherited Randy's eyes, I can't wait to see what traits I gave them."

**John stayed with me until 8; Jessi came and took his place.**

"**Hey babies mama." She laughed walking in.**

**I smiled, "Hey Jessi."**

"**How was today?"**

**I told her all about my baby's eyes and the games John and I played.**

"**Jessi, have you heard anything about Randy? I'm getting really worried."**

**She looked at me and nodded, "He moved to a base in South Carolina."**

"**And?"**

"**He's not under constant watch, he called his parents today."**

"**Well, at least we know he's alive. What'd he tell his parents?"**

"**Just what's been going on and all that, he asked about you."**

"**What they say?" I asked worried.**

"**They didn't tell him, so calm Killer, they said you were doing alright and looking into a wrestling school. They also told him that you miss him terribly."**

**I nodded.**

"**You should be getting a letter soon, he said he'd write."**

**I smiled, "Well that's good. I can't wait to hear from him."**

"**Cassy," She said seriously, "You know I got your back, whether right or wrong, but you need to tell him, he deserves to know that he has two beautiful kids."**

"**I know," I sighed, "I'm just worried how he'll react; and I want to tell him in person, that's how it needs to be done."**

"**Fair enough." She smiled.**

OK, IF THAT WAS HARD TO FOLLOW, MY BAD!!!! AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE APPERICATED!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!! MORE TOMORROW!!

**I finally received Randy's letter, a year later! I was shocked and surprised actually. I thought he'd forgotten about me. The kids were turning one today and I was running around wild. There was a knock at the door and Jessi walked in with John, who had digital camcorder attached to his hands.**

"**Aiden, Jayden, this is your mommy whose running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."**

**I threw him a dirty look.**

**He turned to camera to him, "And your mom looks pissed. She always gives me that look." He laughed and went throughout the house.**

"**Hey Cass, calm down, it's cool. There only one, they have no clue what's going on." Trevor said rubbing my shoulders.**

"**I know, it's just…I don't know how to explain it." I sighed.**

**He kissed the top of my head, "Just relax, go chill with your kids, I'll take care of everything."**

"**Thanks Trev, love you." I kissed his cheek and went to be with my kids.**

_TREVOR'S P.O.V._

_I headed upstairs looking for the table cloth she bought just for today, I didn't understand why'd she buy one for just one day, but she told me she wanted it, so whatever. I looked in the closet and grabbed it, and was leaving when I saw a letter on her desk. I decided to be nosy so I sat down and opened it. It was from Randy._

_Hey baby, I hope everything is going ok, sorry I haven't written sooner, but I've been moving around to a lot of bases lately and training even harder. I miss you a lot. I wish I could be with you, hug you, kiss you and see you smile. I love you and hope you never forget that. I uhh…have some not so good news though…their talking about sending me overseas'. Not necessarily to Iraq, but somewhere over there. I'm not too thrilled, but isn't this what I signed up for? I don't for sure know if I'm going, but if I am, I have no idea how long I'll be there, but please pray for me. Well baby, it's lights out, I can't afford to get into any more trouble, so I have to end this letter. I LOVE YOU! Please don't ever forget that baby._

_Love,_

_Randy Orton_

**I sat there dumbfounded, he's going overseas; what the hell? No wonder Cassy seems upset. I wonder if anyone else knows.**

"**Trevor! What's taking so long?" Cassy yelled from down stairs.**

**I put the letter back and headed downstairs. "Here, and later, we need to talk."**

**She looked at me, knowing I read the letter, "Ok, John's outside with the kids, Jessi and I are going to set up."**

**I took the hint and went outside.**

"**Hey, Trev, say something for the rugrats when they get older."**

**I waved, "I'm your Uncle Trevor and you Jayden are practically attached to me hip, you rarely leave my side when I'm over here." She crawled over to me. I chuckled, "Point proven."**


	12. Chapter 12

You all now by now….

Five years later 

"Cassy, Vince wants to see you."

I rolled my eyes, "What about?"

"Something really important, so go see him."

"Mommy, where you going?" Aiden asked.

"I have to see Vince, stay here with Uncle John, ok?"

He nodded.

I knocked on his office door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, take a seat please."

I did.

He looked at me, then down at some papers. He repeated this step several times.

"Vince, what is it?" I asked impatient.

"We uhh…recently signed someone, they'll be here later tonight…."

"Ok, so what's the big deal?"

"Cassy, I'm sorry no one told you earlier, Steph signed Randy Orton, he'll be here later."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, standing up.

"Cassy, I'm sorry. Trevor should be arriving any minute, once I realized our mistake I flew him out." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"When's he going to be here?"

He looked at his watch, "In an hour, after your match."

I nodded, "I'm going to be with my kids." I got up and practically ran out of the room to mine.

I threw open the door and say myself on the couch.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Aiden asked climbing onto my lap.

"Where's your sister?"

"Trevor has her!"

"Where's Uncle John?"

"Potty."

"Mommy!! Uncle Trevor's here!!" Jayden yelled running to me.

"I know, I know, but I need you two to do something for me tonight, ok?"

They nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Ok, your daddy's going to be here tonight, after my match," They started screaming and jumping up and down, "but!" I yelled over them, "I need to talk to Uncle Trevor, Uncle John's going to watch you, if you two are good we'll get ice cream ok?"

"Yeah! Ice cream!"

I pulled Trevor out of the room, "Trev, what am I going to do? There almost six and he doesn't even know I was pregnant! He's going to kill me!" I rattled off.

"First off, breathe, second, you knew this day would come sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I haven't heard from him in almost five years! Or even seen him in six!" I rubbed my temples, "What am I going to do?"

"Well, you're going to get ready and go out and do your job, because you're a professional. I'll take the kids around the area and John'll have him in your locker room. When the match is over I'll leave the kids with Vince, and escort you back t your room."

"You have an solution for everything, don't you?" I chuckled.

"Pretty much, yeah." He cracked a smile. "Now get ready."

**I walked back in, grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of tight black leather pants that had MAE written on the sides in red, and a black corset top with red laces. I straightened my hair, put on eyeliner and walked out. I bent down where my kids were playing with cars on the floor, "I'm up, but remember what I said about being good?"**

**They nodded.**

"**Ok, I love you."**

"**Love you mommy."**

**I gave each one a hug and kiss, and also Trevor and John before walking out.**

I knocked on the Diva's locker room.

"Hey Cass, come on in." Maria said opening the door so I could slip in.

"Hey Mickey, I just wanted to go over our match real quick."

"Ok."

We both knew I was supposed to win, but I wanted to make sure the moves were all set and so forth.

"Cassy, Mickey, your up in 20." A stagehand said popping in the door.

"Alright, well I'll see you out there." I smiled, waved and made my way to the gorilla.

**I sat down on an empty box of empty electrical equipment, lost in my own thoughts.**

"**Cassy, Cassy, Cassy!"**

**I jumped and fell off the box.**

"**Easy their babe, what's got you so tense?" Hunter asked, concerned.**

"**Randy's signed with the company and he's going to be here tonight."**

**Hunter was one of my few friends that knows the truth about everything. He flashed me a look of sympathy. "Damn, I know it's tuff, but it'll be ok. I promise."**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**Because if he acts up, I'll beat his ass, also, do you forget who my wife is?" He smiled.**

"**True, well I'm up any moment, I got to get to the curtain."**

"**Good luck," He gave me a hug, "You know where to find me if you need too."**

**I nodded.**

15 minutes later, the ref was raising my hand. "And your number one contender for the woman's championship MAE!"

I smiled, got out of the ring and walked to the back.

"You ready Cassy?"

"Not really, but it needs to be done."

Trevor smiled at me, "That's my girl."

I paused when we got to my door and took a deep breath. I pushed it open and walked in.

"Great match Cassy."

"Thanks John." I said looking at Randy who was sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"I'ma take a shower." I grabbed my crap.

**I got out dried my hair, put it up in a messy bun. I slipped on some tight jeans and one of John's shirts. I walked out taking deep breaths.**

**Randy was sitting in the same place as before, but the guys were gone. "Where'd Trev and John go?"**

"**To get water."**

**I sat down next to him; it was little awkward, since it's been almost six years since I've seen him and five since I've received his letter.**

"**Does Trevor have kids?" He blurted out.**

"**No, why?"**

"**I saw him with two earlier, and I wondered."**

"**Randy, I have a confession to make." I turned sideways, to face him.**

"**Is it good or bad?"**

"**Depends on how you take it."**

"**Are you with someone else?"**

**I shook my head no.**

**he breathed relief, "Ok, what is it?"**

"**Do you remember graduation night and the night of my party?"**

**He smiled, "Yeah, we had fun and amazing sex, what about it?"**

"**Well, three days before you got shipped off to basic, I…I found out I was pregnant."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Yeah, that's why I was so pissed that night you came over…."**

**He lowered his head, "So what happened? Did you keep them?"**

"**Of course!"**

"**How old are they?"**

"**They're turning six this month…"**

"**They? And why didn't you tell me?"**

"**You think I had time to?**

"**Why didn't anyone else tell me? John, my parents?"**

"**Because I asked them not too! I was scared and didn't want you to know."**

"**I deserved to know!"**

"**Yeah, well, I deserved more than one letter in six years, but I didn't get that! Do you know how sad I was? I never knew if you were dead, hurt or hooked up with anyone else! I was supposed to be your future wife and one lousy letter was all I got. Why would I tell you about Aiden and Jayden? What would they have received?" I yelled angry standing up.**

**He stood up and looked me straight in the eye, "It was all I could do! I got into hella trouble that one lousy letter was all I could do, so I'm sorry. If I had known about our children, I would have been on best behavior so I could get done sooner and see them, see you."**

"**Cass, we're back, open up." Trevor pounded on the door.**

**I looked at Randy, then walked to the door, I opened it and stuck my head out, "What?"**

"**Let us in." John said.**

"**We're not done talking, can you get the kids and take them back to the hotel?"**

"**Sure, if you need us call." John said.**

"**Thanks." I shut the door and locked it.**

**I turned and Randy was right behind me. I breathed in deep, I could feel his breath and body warmth, my senses went crazy. I walked around him and stood near the couch.**

"**Why weren't you on best behavior to begin with? You would have saved us both some time and feelings if you just did that."**

"**I tried, then started hanging out with some people, we pulled pranks and all that."**

"**Why were you dumb enough to hang out with them? You've always had a good head on your shoulders, why didn't you use it?"**

"**When I said goodbye to you at the airport I was heartbroken, especially because I didn't get to spend my last few days with you! When I got to basic, you were all I could think about. They asked me if I wanted to join their little prankster gang and I agreed because I wasn't thinking right. I'm sorry ok? What else do you want me to say?"**

**I turned towards the door and started to walk to it, Randy grabbed my arm.**

"**Randy let go!"**

"**No, you just can't walk away! I won't let you out of my life again."**

"**Randy, let go!" I yelled infuriated.**

**He didn't so I slapped him as hard as I could. My eyes widened when I realized what I'd done. He looked taken back and rose a hand to his cheek.**

"**Randy, I didn't mean to smack you so hard." I stuttered.**

**He jerked me to him and kissed me. My mind wanted me to pull back, but my heart was going haywire and my feet weren't moving. I melted into his kiss and kissed him back with all my might. I pushed him down on the couch and well; we let out all our sexual frustration. **

_This is an ok chapter, right? Well, all I have to do is type up the next couple chapters then I'll post them. But I work today, so I might have it up tomorrow on Thanksgiving, but if not them probably not till Sunday. I work Friday 2-11 and 3-11 on Saturday. So it might be awhile, I just wanted to let all the people who read and review. Thank you all who have! I appreciate it!!!!_


	13. Sorry

**Hey everybody, I'm extremely sorry about not being able to update my stories!!** _My computer that I was using totally ate crap, and most of the stuff I had written did too!!_ But I just got a brand new one today that's up and running so expect some updates as soon as I can type them!!!! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT!!!

Cassy Mae


	14. Chapter 14

SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT I COULD FIND TO TYPE!!!!!!

I got off the couch and into the showers, Randy followed me. We washed up, put our clothes back on and I grabbed my bags. "Here, I'll get those for ya."

"Thanks Randy."

"Can I give you ride to the hotel?"

I smiled, "Of course, but I need to grab something from Vince. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Alright, I'll put these in my car, meet me out there?" He kissed my cheek and left.

I was smiling as I knocked on Vince's office.

"Come in."

I walked in.

"Guess it didn't go as bad as planned?"

"Not at all, we talked and yelled things over."

"And apparently something else." He smirked.

I blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Cassy."

My face got even redder.

"Steph and I talked, we decided to give you the next three house shows off. You still have to be here, but you won't be wrestling, it's the best we can do on such short notice."

"Wow, thanks Vince, I appreciate it!"

"Your welcome, go have fun." He dismissed me with a smile.

I hugged him and headed to the car.

"So, when do I get to meet my kids?" Randy asked, opening the car door for me.

"Tonight if you want to, but we need to stop by a gas station before we get there."

"Why?"

"I promised them ice cream if they were good."

Randy chuckled.

Sorry, it's so short!!


	15. Chapter 15

We got to the hotel and into the elevator when I noticed Randy fidgeting with his hands.

"Ran, it's going to be ok, they'll love you."

"Hope so."

"They will, trust me."

"Here we are." I said happily stopping in front of room 206, I opened the door and shouts of 'Mommy!' rang out. I bent down and hugged both of them. "Whose ready for ice cream?"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Go change into your p.j.'s then you can have some."

They ran grabbing clothes then going into separate rooms to change

"Hey Randy, nice to see you again." Trevor said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, same to you."

"Cassy, what are you doing?" Trevor asked when I walked out of the room.

"Getting the kids ice cream, do you three want some?"

"Have I ever turned down ice cream?" John smiled.

"Trevor, Randy?"

"Sure babe." Randy flashed his gorgeous smile my way.

"I'll help you." Trevor walked into the kitchen type part of the room and handed me five paper bowls. "So what's the deal between you and Randy?"

"What you mean?"

He snorted, "Don't play retarded. You were about to have a nervous breakdown earlier, now you two seem fine. What happened?"

"We made up. We talked, yelled, and made up."

"That's nice, so why's he here?"

"He wants to meet his kids."

Trevor nodded and walked back into room and handed John and Randy their ice cream.

I grabbed the kids' bowls and walked to the couch, "Ok, sit down on the couch and eat your ice cream."

They pushed Randy in the middle of them; I smiled. Aiden leaned on him and watched TV, as did Jayden. He smiled at me.

Trevor nudged John and motioned to the door.

"Hey, Cass, we're heading out."

I nodded at them and have each one a hug goodbye. They said goodbye to Ran and the kids then left.

"Ok, ice cream and TV's over go brush your teeth and get into bed."

They winded, and then did what I said.

"They like you already."

He chuckled, "They used me as a pillow, just like their mom."

"I can't help that you're comfy to lay on."

"Mommy, we ready."

"You want to help tuck them in?"

"Of course."

We walked into the adjoining room.

"Aiden, Jayden, I want you to meet your dad." I pointed to Randy.

They jumped up and on him, and started saying that they missed and loved him. I almost started crying. I looked and Randy and he had tears streaming down his face. Ok, that made me cry.

"I know that you both love me, and I love you both as well, but you need to get to bed."

"Daddy, lay with me please?" Jayden asked.

"Sure hunny." Randy laid on the left side of the bed with Jayden on his right.

I kissed both my kids goodnight and closed the door part way.

I changed into a pair of boxers and a long white t-shirt. I made myself a bowl of ice cream and sat down to watch TV on my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up to no Randy. I poked my head through the door and smiled. Randy fell asleep with Jayden curled up on his right side. He had his arm around her protectively. I grabbed my phone, took a picture and sent it to Jessi.

_Oh crap! Jessi! I didn't tell her about last night!_

I shut the door, changed into work out clothes, wrote Randy a note telling him I was at the gym.

I walked in, set my stuff down, put my blue tooth on and called Jessi.

"Morning sunshine."

Fuck you, what time is it?"

"6 a.m."

"I'm going to kill you! What's so damn important you called me this early?"

"Randy's back." I blurted out.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Steph. Signed him."

"That's why Trevor flew out of here so fast last night."

"Yup."

"How'd it go? Does he know about the kids? Are you two still together?"

"Whoa, calm down Jess. Deep breaths."

"Just answer my questions."

I told her about everything that happened last night and what I saw this morning.

"But are you two still together?"

"That, I don't know." I sighed.

"Well, isn't that kind of important to know? I mean, you still wear the promise ring he gave you forever ago."

"I know." I said sitting down on the bench, gulping water. "I want you to come up and see me."

"I don't know…"

"Jessica, I know that your and John's break up's still on your mind, but you saw him after that and were fine. I really want to see you, and your niece and nephew miss you like crazy!"

"What about my job?"

"Quit!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"You have a teaching degree, my kids are about to start kindergarten, they need a tutor. Come on, you love kids, especially mine, so why not get paid for doing something you love?"

She sighed, "Where too?"

"YEAH!" I yelled, jumping up and down. "I'll book your flight, pack at least two months work of clothes." I said grabbing all my stuff, heading upstairs. "I'll call you when I have all the info."

"Ok, I'll start packing then."

"Alright, love you sis."

"Love you too."

I bounced back into the room.

"What's got you so excited?"

"JESSICA'S COMING!" I said throwing my crap on the bed.

"Yeah, Aunt Jessi!" The kids cheered.

"When?"

"As soon as I book the flight."

"Why? And what's up with her and John? He mentioned they broke up?"

"They did, I'll explain later, right now, I have to get into the shower." I grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

I emerged about twenty minutes later in a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top that stopped above my belly button.

"Wow." Randy said catching his breath.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my outfit.

"You've changed."

"Thought you would have realized that last night." I smiled.

"Well, I was more focused on felling you then noticing your body." He said truthfully.

I smiled at him again.

"Are you going to tell me about now or later about them?"

I glanced at the clock, "Later, when we get onto the plane. We have to be their I an hour." "Guess you should start packing then."

Randy packed up the kids' things, while I packed mine. An hour later we were boarding the plane, the kids sat by John, they like to sit by him for some reason, probably to bug the hell out of him.

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

WE touched down in Columbus Ohio. John, Randy, and Trevor took the kids to the hotel, while I waited for Jessi's plane to come in.

30 minutes later it did. I was bouncing on the heels of my feet in excitement. When I saw her I ran and jumped on her.

"Jessi! I've missed you so much!"  
She laughed and hugged me back tightly, "I've missed you too and congratulations on becoming the number one contender."

"Thanks babe, come on, let's get your crap."

We grabbed her bags & loaded them into the taxi.

"How's it going back home?"

"Dull, your moms' doing good, nothing's changed.

"Oh, well, that's boring." I smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"That's why you're teaching my kids, get a change in scenery, never a dull moment."

"I'll be the judge of that." She laughed.

MEANWHILE 

"Daddy, I'm tired." Aiden said rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll put you and Jayden down for a nap. Come here." I said opening their bedroom door. I put them down and walked into the other room to talk to John.

"So what happened between you and Jessi bro?"

"We broke up."

"Cassy told me that, but not the reason why."

He went to fridge and opened a beer, "We broke up when I became a superstar."

"Why?"

"She was too stressed, and so was I, so we broke up."

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

"Of course, always have, that's why I haven't moved on."

I nodded.

"What's up between you and Cassy?"

"What you mean?"

"Are you two still together?"

"I have no idea." I said opening a coke.

"You know she still wears the promise ring you gave her?"

I looked at him surprised, "I didn't see it last night."

"She doesn't wear it while she's wrestling, but when she's not, she either has it on her hand, or on her necklace."

"I thought she would've thrown it away by now."

John chuckled, "Nope, she always had hope that'd you'd come back. That women is so in love with you bro, don't let her get away again."

"I won't, it's been hell without her."

BACK TO THE GIRLS 

"I booked you a room, but it's by our like 3 rooms down."

"Ok, that's fine."

"But you're next to John." _Damn, I need to stop blurting things out_.

She sighed, "That's fine, I probably wont see him."

"Sorry, but you will, he hangs out and helps me take care of the kids. At least you won't be rooming by yourself."

"Who's sharing with me?"

"Trevor, so it's not that bad."

We drove in silence, until I broke the ice.

"Do you still love John?"

She looked out the window.

"Jessi, do you love John?"

She didn't look at me, "I've tried to tell myself I don't, that I need to get over him, he doesn't love me anymore but I can't. I beat myself up over what happened/"

I nodded & squeezed her hand.

"Yeah sis, I still love him. And if I happen to get another chance, I'm never going to let him go."

We hugged.

"Know the status of you and Ran yet?"

It was my turn to glance out the window. "Nope."

"Well I know your still in love with him, hell, you haven't been with anyone but him! You need to find out before I do."

I looked at her.

"You know I'll walk straight up to him and ask."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know you will, but I'll find out myself."

"Alright, but my offers still on the table."


	18. Chapter 18

**Trevor, John, Jessi, Randy, Myself, and the kids spent most of the day exploring the city. It was kind of awkward at first, then before long it felt like we were back in high school, except with two kids tagging along.**

**Jessi and John laughed and talked some, it was cute to watch them flirt.**

**We all went to the show, then dinner. That was our routine for a couple weeks.**

"Cassy."

"Yeah King?" I asked Triple H.

"Why don't you let me watch the kids tonight? Go out with everyone, you deserve a break."

I smiled, "It's ok, don't worry about it."

"Cass, I'm watching the kids, their staying the night with me, your going out, and that's final." He said sternly.

I rose an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?"

"Yes really. You deserve to hang out and spend time with Randy."

I hugged him, "Thanks King, I appreciate it, really."

"I'm just helping a friend out, no need to thank me."

"Do you want me to meet me back at the hotel, or do you want my room key?"

"Room key, I'm leaving after my match."

"Ok." I grabbed my key out of my pocket and gave it to him.

He kissed my forehead.

**I walked to my locker room and called out, "We're going out tonight!"**

"**Say's who Ms. Bossy?" Jessi questioned.**

"**Says the Queen Bitch, Hunter told me I needed to go out and that he's taking the kids for the evening."**

"**Leave it to Hunter." John said sitting down next to Jessi.**

"**It was nice of him though. I think I deserve at least one night out."**

"**Or two, or three." Jessi added.**

"**So ya'll up for it tonight?"**

**Everyone agreed.**

**We got a couple of other superstars to join us, all agreeing to meet in the lobby at 10:50, 11.**

Sorry it's so short!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

"**Sis, what am I going to wear?" Jessi asked, going through her clothes.**

"**Why don't you wear something to tease/impress John?"**

"**That's what I was thinking, but I can't find anything." She yelled aggravated.**

"**Calm down." I laughed. "Wear something of mine."  
"HELLO! My chest is hella smaller than yours."**

"**So? Let's go ask the other diva's."**

I dragged her out of the room, down a couple doors and banged on the door.

"Maria! Clothing emergency!"

Maria opened the door, "What do I need to fix?"

"My girl Jessi needs a sexy outfit."

"Plan on turning John's head?" She smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"Word travels fast, plus you're the only thing he's been talking about lately."

Jessi blushed.

"What kind of clothes you want?" She asked, ushering us inside.

"No clue."

"Ok, well, let me look."

I joined Maria at her closet. We each grabbed a couple outfits and laid them on the bed. I picked out one outfit that consisted of a pair of jeans that had rips all over and under the ass, with a plain white tank top; my second outfit was a black skirt that would go a little above mid thigh, with a purple corset. Maria picked out a tight pair of black jeans with a top that resembled a sports bra; and a short denim skirt with a white baby doll tee, that said keep dreaming.

"Jessi, what pants?"

She picked and put on the ripped jeans.

All three of us smiled, they fit snuggly to her body.

"I think the purple corset." I voted.

"I vote for that one too." Maria added.

"I don't know, it's kind of revealing…" Jessi hesitated.

"I'll wear my red corset." I said.

"I have a pink one, I'll wear one with you two." Maria suggested.

We looked at Jessi.

"Ok, but only because you two are wearing em' too!"

"Thanks Maria, why don't you get ready with us in my room?"

"That'd be awesome, thanks Cass, I'll just grab my stuff and come over." 

JOHN'S P.O.V.

"**Are the girl's always late?" Randy asked.**

"**Yup, an they aren't even late, it's only 11." I said.**

"**Where's Trevor at?"**

"**Dunno, he said he had other plans."**

"**He told me he had a date." Dave spoke.**

"**With who?" I questioned.**

"**He didn't mention and here come the girls."**

I looked at them walking towards us, my jaw dropped. I've never seen Jessi dress this damn sexy. Her hair was straightened; she had on minimal makeup, with glossy lips. Her clothes, DAMN! Those jeans were fitting her body like a glove, a tight second skin type of glove, and the corset pushed up her chest, so they were popping out some, but still looked modest. "Damn Jessi, I mean you look beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks John."

I held out my hand, which she took, and led us out to the limo.

**RANDY'S P.O.V**

**I saw John's jaw drop, so I looked. Mine dropped as well. Three beautiful women walked towards us.**

**I noticed Jessi first, then Maria. Her hair was curled, with light sexy makeup. Her pink corset went well with the white mini skirt, and her white heels.**

**Then I saw Cassy. My eyes got wide. She had on a red corset, and a black skirt. Her hair was crimped, and she had on dark sexy makeup. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were red. Her top helped push up her already large chest, it looked like they were going to pop out.**

"**Nice babe." I grinned. "You look sexy."**

**Cassy grinned at me, then kissed me, wiping off the red lipstick left on my lips.**

"**You don't look to bad yourself Randy."**

**I smiled, "I never look bad."**

"**Oh god, here comes the cockiness."**

"**Hey now, I have reason's to be cocky."**

"**Sure you do." She smiled, got into the limo.**

**I chuckled and got in last.**


	20. Chapter 20

Two hours later, us guys, John, Dave and myself were all sitting at the table, thankful to get off the dance floor.

"John, why don't you ask Jessi back out?" Dave said.

John looked at me, "Bro, I didn't say a damn word."

"John," Dave said seriously, "She's all you've talked about lately, you get all nervous around her, and you look at her like she's your world. You love her, tell her."

"What is she doesn't feel the same?"

"Jonathan Felix," Cassy said standing by him, "My girl is madly in love with you! Can't you tell?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jessi's never stopped loving you, understand that. She always has, since high school and she always will."

"How do you know that?"

All three of us looked at Cassy.

"Because, I, along with Jessi gave our hearts to these two new kids from Boston when we were seniors. Nothing has changed. We still love those Boston boys with all our hearts."

I looked at Cassy. She just spilled part of her heart out.

"You still love me?"

"Never stopped. You were my first for a lot of things, you know the real me, my past, for starters and still loved my anyways. We went together perfectly, and I've never been willing to let go of all that."

I stood up, and pulled her to me.

"At basic and everywhere else I was at, you were all I could think of. You're the only one I really wanted to see or talk too. Hell, I promised one day you'd become my wife and I meant it, I still mean it. Cassy, you're my world and I don't know what I'd do with out." I kissed her passionately. After a few minutes I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, "I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too Randy."

"So I'm guessing this means you two are back to together?" Dave laughed.

"Yup." I smiled and kissed her again.

**JESSI'S P.O.V**

**I heard what Cassy said and nodded, although no one could see me. What she said was completely true. I saw and heard her and Randy and smiled. Cassy, my best friend, got her man back. Now, if only mine would open his eyes.**

**I started to walk away when my name was called. I turned around and John was walking to me.**

"**Yeah John?"**

"**Do you still love me?"**

**I looked at him, "Didn't Cassy just get done explaining that?"**

"**I want to hear it from you."**

**I sighed, "Yes, John, I do. And I regret ever breaking up. It wasn't worth the pain I put my heart through. I've tried to tell myself to move on, and that you've probably found someone new, but I can't. John, I love you with all my heart."**

**He pulled me into a hug, "I've never stopped loving you either. When we broke up, I couldn't move on. It hurt too much. You were all I could think of, I almost lost my job because I couldn't focus on anything but you. I love you Jessica, will you be mine again?"**

**I nodded and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and kissed me.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Looks like those two are back together as well." I smiled.

"Well, what do you expect? Two Kansas girls have our hearts."

"Ok, ok, enough with the mushy crap, it's making me sick." Dave laughed.

I flipped him off, Jessi, and John sat down with us.

"Has anyone talked to Trevor?" I asked.

"He told me he had a date."

"WHAT?" Jessi and I exclaimed.

"With who?" Jessi asked.

"He didn't say, he just said he'd be back later."  
"When did he leave?" Jessi demanded.

"At like 10:30, why?" Dave questioned.

"We've got to get back to the hotel." I said standing up.

"Yeah, sorry to cut the evening short." Jessi said getting up as well.

"He's on a date, what's the big deal?"

"HE DIDN'T TELL US!!!" We both yelled.

"Dave, long story short, Trevor's like their brother/dad. He's just as protective of them, as they are of him." John said.

"Believe me, I've seen it, fair warning, since your staying on the same floor as them, don't be surprised if you hear yelling later."

Dave shook his head laughing.

"You want us to come with you?"

"No thanks Randy, we'll be alright. Stay here and enjoy yourselves."

"Take the limo back, we'll get a cab." Dave said

"Ok, call us later." We kissed our men, and hugged the others.

**GOING TO/AT THE HOTEL**

"**I wonder who his date is?" Jessi said, thinking about all the divas.**

"**I have no clue, but if it's one of the bitches, we'll be boxing."**

**She nodded in agreement.**

**We got to the hotel and up to her room, no Trevor.**

"**I'm changing, you want some clothes?"**

"**Sure."**

**She threw me a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt, after we changed, we gossiped. Around two hours later, Randy called.**

"**Hey hun." I answered.**

"**Hey babe, Trevor back yet?**

"**No and when he is, he's getting an earful."**

"**Do you two need anything?"**

"**Can you bring me my glasses and contact stuff please?"**

"**Sure babe, you or Jessi need anything else?"**

"**Jessi you want anything?"**

"**I'm good."**

"**Nope."**

"**Ok, I'll be up in a few."**

"**Alright, thanks."**

"**No problem, love you."**

**I paused and smiled, "I love you too."**

Randy brought up my stuff. He and John left after hanging out for an hour.

By now, it was 3 o' clock in the morning, and we both were pissed.

"He's not coming back, well I don't think so." Jessi sighed.

"Oh he will." I said taking a seat on his bed

**We were almost asleep when we heard giggling. I looked at my cell, 4:30 am.**

**We jumped up and threw open the door to find Trevor kissing Michelle McCool.**

"**Do you know what time it is?" I yelled.**

**They both turned and looked shocked.**

"**Where the hell ya been?" Jessi yelled.**

"**Out on a date, so what are you two still doing up?"**

"**Waiting for you." I glared.**

**Michelle looked at Jessi and I, "Trevor's not a kid, he's an adult, and you're not his mother."**

"**We're not his mom, but he's our brother!" I said.**

"**No your not."**

"**Bitch please, we've been through so much shit, he is our brother and you need to get to steppin'." Jessi said yanking Trevor inside the room.**

"**What the hell!" She yelled.**

"**I'ma warn you once, stay the hell away from Trevor."**

"**You think you can tell me what to do? Reality check hunny! He's not five you can't control him! Go control your bastard kids." She turned to walk away.**

**I grabbed her arm and threw her on the floor. She screamed and kicked my back. I threw a couple left and rights, hitting my target. "You were fine till you mentioned my kids!!"**

**She wiggled out of my grip and kicked me in the** **stomach. I kicked her side, and punched her down to the ground again. "You don't know shit about my kids, got it?"**

"**What the hell is going on here?" Someone grumbled.**

**We both looked up and saw Mark, Dave, Hunter and Ric.**

**Michelle took advantage of my shocked state and pulled my shirt up, covering my face. I quickly tore my shirt off, grabbed her and threw her up against the wall.**

"**Like I said before, stay the fuck away from Trevor, and never, ever, mention my children again or I'll beat your ass black and blue." I threw her towards the elevator, watched her get in and the doors close.**

"**They weren't kidding about the protectiveness." Dave said.**

**I smiled, "Umm…. sorry about that. There won't be much more. I just have to talk to Trevor now."**

The guys shook their heads and went back into their rooms.

I took a deep breath and went into Jessi and Trevor's.

He was sitting on the couch and Jessi was standing in front of him, "Why her? She's a fucking skank!"

"She was nice and sweet, so I took a chance."  
"And that was the first and last chance you'll have with her." I said sternly.

"What's so bad about her?"

"One: she tries to sleep with the guys on all three brands, two: she's fake and a bimbo and three: she called my kids bastards!!"

"Ok, good reasons." Trevor said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a date?" Jessi asked.

"You two were going out with your men and were so happy, if I told you, you'd ask all sorts of questions, not go out and wait for me to come back."

"Well, we did that anyway. You've got to remember something Trev," I said sitting on the arm of the couch, "We're very protective of you, we tell you everything, so we expect the same back. We've always told each other everything. Remember, we're the three stooges."

He smiled and patted my knee and motioned for Jessi to sit on the other side of him. "I'm sorry sis's, next time we'll talk about it."

"Promise?" Jessi asked.


End file.
